Unicorn
HMS ''Unicorn'' was an aircraft repair ship and light aircraft carrier built for the Royal Navy in the late 1930s. At the end of December 1943, Unicorn joined Illustrious, the battlecruiser Renown and the battleships Queen Elizabeth and Valiant, the other reinforcements for the Eastern Fleet. Only four Swordfish from 818 Squadron were carried aboard at this time. The ship delivered a consignment of aircraft to Royal Navy Air Station Cochin, India, on 27 January 1944 before arriving at Trincomalee, Ceylon on 2 February. In addition to her repair duties, the ship was often used for deck-landing practice. She was given a brief refit in Bombay during May. On 23 August, 818 Squadron was transferred to Atheling and later disbanded. On 7 November, 817 Squadron flew aboard to provide anti-submarine protection with its Fairey Barracudas as Unicorn was ordered to Durban, South Africa. There she was to be modified with separate workshops and additional equipment to accommodate American engines which used different screw threads and electrical fittings. That same month, Unicorn was transferred to the newly formed BPF. She left Durban on 1 January 1945 and arrived at Colombo, Ceylon where she conducted deck-landing practice for pilots new to the BPF. The ship loaded 82 aircraft and 120 engines later in the month for transport to Australia, emptying the available stocks of the Eastern Fleet, and departed for Sydney on 29 January. Unicorn arrived on 12 February and disembarked her stored aircraft. She sailed for Manus Island, in the Admiralty Islands, on 28 February to support the BPF's training before the opening stages of Operation Iceberg. The ship arrived at San Pedro Bay, Philippines on 27 March which was to serve as the BPF's intermediate replenishment base while it supported Operation Iceberg. The BPF was tasked to attack Japanese airfields in the Sakishima Islands and Formosa before and during the early stages of the invasion of Okinawa. Unicorn was primarily engaged in preparing aircraft for issue to the operational squadrons aboard the fleet carriers during this time, rather than repair them, but she did repair, modify or service 105 aircraft in March–May 1945. The ship sailed for Australia on 22 May and arrived in Sydney on 1 June. She sailed for Brisbane on 6 June to have her bottom cleaned at the Cairncross Dockyard and to load more replacement aircraft. Unicorn arrived at Manus on 22 July to prepare for operations off Japan. She was still there when Japan surrendered on 15 August. The ship began to ferry aircraft, equipment and men back to Australia after the surrender, a task which ended on 6 November, when she arrived at Sydney. Unicorn departed for home in December 1945 and arrived in Plymouth in January 1946. She was decommissioned and placed in reserve. In 1951, Unicorn was considered for modernisation to make her capable of operating modern, heavier jet aircraft. This reconstruction would have begun in July 1954, but the entire scheme was cancelled in November 1952. Trivia * She always carrying her unicorn doll everywhere she go. * Illustrious is her best friend, just like in real life. * She had a purple hair. Category:Female Category:Military Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:kids Category:Fictionalized Category:Retired Category:Humanoid Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Kantai Collection Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified